Currently automotive vehicles are provided with an audio system having a signal processor configured to provide a predetermined audio signal. The audio signal is determined by the vehicle setting and the destination of the vehicle. In particular, the audio signal may be configured to account for vehicle settings (to include the various vehicle interior components) and the destination of the vehicle so as to provide a desired audio output.
It should be appreciated that materials may affect the audio output. Accordingly, the audio signal is tuned to account for the different interior components so as to generate a predetermined and desired audio output. Thus, manufacturers provide a plurality of different audio systems each of which is configured for a specific vehicle type and the destination of the vehicle type which may result in numerous different audio systems.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an audio system configured to be used in multiple vehicles arriving at multiple destinations so as to reduce the number of signal processors available to choose from thereby streamlining the manufacturing process and reducing cost.